


Age differences

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: Polydins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Polyamory, Polydins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: The paladins find out something interesting about Pidge.





	Age differences

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and im not sure if the execution of it was alright but hey

 "Eat my entire ass, Lance," Shiro deadpanned after having heard Lance's fifth (bad) pun in a row.

"Wow, first of all: later, big guy. Second of all: no cursing in front of the baby!" Lance said, covering Pidge's ears while wearing a shit-eating grin.

"I am not a fucking baby," She reprimanded, pushing Lance's hands away.

"You may be, like, 17, but you're still a baby to me," He chuckled at the shorter girl.

"Since when am I 17?" She questioned, looking geniunely confused.

"Uh, I presume since your last birthday?" The Cuban boy joked, again.

"Lance, I'm 23!" Pidge exclaimed, her giggle eventually turning into wicked cackles as the look of absolute  _horror_ and realisation dawned on the taller boy's features.

 Ten minutes, tears of laughter and a lot eery silence from Lance later, and the question finally surfaced.

"Wait, does that make  _Lance_ the youngest?" Hunk asked, gingerly whiping the tears from his cheeks which were hurting from how much he was smiling.

"I don't know, how old  _are_ you?" Shiro asked, still smirking like the smug bastard he was.

"I'm 19!" Lance cried, desperately hoping he wouldn't have to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh, then I'm the youngest, I'm 18," Keith answered from he'd been sitting on the couch, watching the whole ordeal in front of him the entire time.

 The other four paladins answered with acknowledging 'ah' sounds (bar Lance, who breathed out "oh, thank God," under his breath) and continued on with what they had been doing before: cuddling. Keith was lying on the far end of the couch, learning against Hunk's plush, warm form while reading some Altean book he had found. Shiro was leaning on the other side of Hunk, the two of them simply basking in the rare moment of peace, with Lance lying on his chest and in between his legs as Pidge sat in his lap. Pidge moved to show Lance more of her latest invention, as they had been doing before all of  _that_ unfolded, when she stopped mid-sentence with a look of confusion on her face.

 "How have we been dating for a month without even knowing each other's ages?"

This started a whole new string of puns, terrifying discoveries and many "baby Keith" jokes, all of which made Pidge wish she had just stayed silent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short and half assed but idc sue me


End file.
